scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy Containment Zone
The Heavy Containment Zone, or HCZ for short, is the area where SCP-106 and SCP-049 will spawn. Though SCP-079's chamber may also be found here, it has no actual use rather than contain the model of 079. The HCZ functions not only as spawn zone for the majority of the SCPs, but also houses the nuke along with the manual switch. It is directly connected to the entrance-zone through a gate, which serves as the access point for either MTF or Chaos-Insurgents. Through some lifts and a gate, Light Containment Zone may be reached. Another danger, along with the possibility of hostile SCP's, are the tesla gates commonly occuring around the perimeter. These gates will instantly terminate anything that comes in touch with the electricity, but they are slow and predictable. Make sure to not have one of these in your way if you are being chased by enemies. Areas Lifts Lift A and B, respectively, are the lifts that will transport a player to the Light Containment Zone. They can be found in the form of a T-Section, lift name broadly displayed, with the lifts on either side. Alpha Warhead The Alpha Warhead can be found near a short T-Section, with a lift under an electric sign flashing "Alpha Warhead" If somebody goes with the lift, they will be brought to a round room, with the manual override switch on the left side. Furthermore, an armory containg an Epsilon 11 Standard rifle on a podium may be found behind the locked door. SCP-106's Containment Chamber. SCP-106's Chamber is a big and very open dark space, consisting of the actual containment unit to the right of the entrance, as well as a walkway. If one continues on, either via walkway or straight forward, a door will appear. Either door may be opened with a sufficiently high enough access level. Behind this door one will find a small cell and a Recontainment procedure manual override button, which may be activated once the cell holds (1) human being. SCP-049's Contaiment Chamber SCP-049's containment chamber may be located as it is a lift embedded directly into the HCZ Wall. Unlike the Nuke, there is no flashing LED above. As you dive deeper and exit the lift, the whole area seems grim and dark. It's more heavily designed to contain an SCP of violent nature, and an armory containing a medkit and a fusion rifle can be found behind a locked door, chose one to follow the corridors of the chamber. SCP-079's Containment Chamber Though recently removed to be reworked, this SCP's chamber still exists. Upon entry it will almost seem as if you have exit the HCZ, due to the white walls resembling LCZ or EZ. But don't let this fool you. Down some stairs and through two metal gates which require keycard access, lies an euclid class SCP, contained in a fenced off area. Ammunition Chamber Though not recognised by many as an area of importance, this place will have the shape of a T-Section walkway with a small room in the middle. The room may be unlocked with a high enough armory keycard access level, and will reveal multiple instances of SFA Ammo containers. This area is usually cleaned out by anyone who may have acquired a fusion weapon. Beware that jumping off of the walkway results in death 99.98% of the time. MicroHID Containment Room The MicroHID is an experimental weapon, which may be fired only once. It is located behind a windowed server area, with a locked door protecting it. Acquire armory level acces ALL to enter this, and unleash the full power of the H.I.D. Tesla Gates The Tesla Gates are round portals found in the middle of some of the corridors in HCZ. From afar, they seem deactivated, but beware. The gates are sensory-activated, and if something nears it, will start to buzz. They will instantaniously kill anything that comes in touch, but the electric field appears within predictable intervals, so its easy to evade and move on through. Note; this is a seriously bad place to get caught by any SCP. Server Room The server room in HCZ can be observed to contain multiple server-racks, and will have a staircase on the side. It serves as a buffer, or a chokepoint during combat. One of the entrances will be bathed in red light, giving false signals it may be SCP-106's Containment chamber. The other, just a normal door. A Guard Keycard will also spawn here. Testing Chamber Observatory The testing chamber will be behind a normal unlocked door, with a window seperating the actual area from the entrance. To the right will be a door which requires a keycard, and through that door yet another door. This place is usually used to lure in SCP's 173 or 049 and contain them within as they will have no means of exit. A MTF Commander keycard will spawn inside the testing chamber in the corner farthest from the entrance. Tips and Tricks Run from incoming enemies The many doors and corridors of the HCZ, aswell as the poor lightening, makes this area a great place to ditch your friends and escape any incoming hostile activities. Be aware that walking through certain areas, such as the tesla gates, will alert anybody in the near vicinity to your presence and position. Pocket Dimension Did SCP-106 Capture you and you friends early on in LCZ without you acquiring a keycard, and did you survive the pocket dimension? Congratulations, you will now find yourself in SCP-106's Chamber... without a keycard. Run straight for the server room and hope you may find the keycard which resides there, and then bolt for the Entrance Zone. Fight or Flight If you decide that you want to assist your fellow members of your team, instead of exiting, locate first either the Alpha Warhead, or 049's Chamber. Both will provide the player with a fusion rifle, which can come in handy for surviving just a little longer. After this, head to the Ammunition Chamber, and grab some SFA Ammo so you don't run empty during a fight. Now you should be set, but if you still want to upgrade further, attempt to collect the MTF Commander Keycard from the testing chamber. After this, wether you want to exit or help your friends, is entirely up to you. Category:Background, Lore and Information